


Sciles：忘

by KnightNO4time



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 5





	Sciles：忘

额颞叶痴呆症，大脑一部分萎缩，会出现人格改变，语言障碍以及行为异常等状态。Stiles给Scott讲过。  
Scott那天坐在医院楼道里等了很久。他大脑里不停回荡着Stiles说的话，还有对方进入检测室后的眼神。Stiles知道一切，所以Scott都没能坚持站在窗口看完他的检查。  
当Scott看到Stiles跟在Sheriff Stilinsky后面出来时，他几乎是从椅子上跳起来的。他关切地和Stiles的视线碰触，却能感觉Stiles想要躲避开的目光。  
Scott无法说什么，他上前拉住了Stiles的手臂轻轻往自己这一侧引导。Stiles明显想给他一个安抚笑容，但脸部肌肉却无法作出多余的动作。  
Stiles就和失去自控能力的人偶一样随着Scott的拉动而迈步过来，随后落入了Scott的怀抱。  
Scott就这样抱着好友，下巴抵在对方肩头，紧紧咬着牙屏住呼吸。他看不到Stiles的表情，也不想让他看到自己的表情。  
从Stiles身后关上的门，那帘子前的玻璃清晰的反射出来Scott的脸。Scott透过那里看着自己丢脸的样子，因为眼泪停不下来。

时而健忘，时而失语，这些在Stiles此后的日子里逐渐出现。Stiles偶尔会不能思考，甚至将不是食物的东西放入口中试探，这让Scott总担心他会误食东西而有生命危险。  
Scott和彼此父母沟通以后，他来到了Stiles房间里睡。至少在Stiles父亲不在时可以照顾他，他的母亲并不介意。  
Scott不知道自己还能怎么样。当他看到Stiles蜜糖色的眼睛里充满对周围的不安和困惑时，Scott感觉胸口就和被野兽抓空了一样痛。

那日他和Stiles普通聊天，一起出去练了会曲棍球，他觉得那天Stiles情况好多了。出去运动不是坏事，甚至谈及也许他们可以去学校操场上玩一圈。  
意见达成一致后，Stiles和他开始整理他们自己的球棍，Stiles一如既往习惯用嘴和双手来给绳子打结系紧。  
但是后来渐渐不同，Scott在修正完他的球棍后发现Stiles还没有停下。Stiles眼神放空甚至可以说太过于专注，他咬着球棍上的网子不放，就和一只啃咬着玩具的小狗一样奋力的嚼着那厚厚的绳子，显然诡异味道让他费解的皱起眉头。  
“Stiles，Stiles…！”Scott慌忙丢下手里的球棍凑了上去，他尽力压低声音的呼唤，但是Stiles却不看他。  
Scott蹲在对方面前，保持一个安全距离不惊动对方，随后诚恳且小心的探出手慢慢挪向对方的球杆，“来，放下它，别再咬了。”  
Scott心脏狂跳，但他不允许自己做出来太过于担心的样子。他努力露出个不完美的微笑给予安抚，和父亲一样哄着自己的老友，直到对方叼着脱线的绳子警戒的抬起头。  
Scott咽了咽口水，因为Stiles几乎不会用这种眼神看他。Scott担心Stiles会突然激动甩开球杆而让绳子弄伤牙齿，所以Scott一点点分开对方的手指，抽出球棍时非常谨慎。  
他看了看被咬脱线的地方，眉头无法舒展。  
“我刚才很蠢，对不对？”Stiles苦涩的声音唤回了Scott。眼前的Stiles似乎意识到自己干了什么，用手指从嘴里清理出绳子的碎屑，唾弃般的往草地上吐了一口口水。  
“嗯…但不是你的错，”Scott想换点轻松的口气回来，不过他眼角早就伤感的耷拉下去。  
“Scotty？”Stiles用了亲昵的称呼，他大概不希望Scott露出现在的表情。相比Scott，Stiles此刻冷静许多，“我这样就不能再和你打球了…至少我不希望忘记球门在哪而打到你头上，或者当着你的面吃掉整个球，对吧？”  
Scott喉咙哽咽得火辣辣的痛，他听着Stiles故意笑出声开的玩笑，他知道Stiles是真的害怕这种夸张的事发生。这让Scott无法附和，他死死抿着嘴摇头，发不出声音。  
Stiles大力的拍了拍Scott的肩膀，“队长，下场比赛我会到看台上给你加油的。”  
Scott猛力摇头，低下的脑袋掩饰了他奋力的深呼吸。“缺了你的队伍并不完整。”  
“我本来大部分时间都不上场，”Stiles不介意的耸耸肩，“而且我好久没去学校了。”  
“我会陪你练习，只要你愿意，任何地方，任何时间，”Scott棕色的眼睛因为里面擒住的泪而在光线下不稳定的闪动，就和他不确定他还能这样和Stiles打几次球一样。  
“再看着我干傻事？”  
“我会阻止你，”对着Stiles轻佻笑着的挑眉动作，Scott却回得极其认真，他发誓。

Scott放学后会跑去Stiles家，因为他无法全天候的陪伴，这也让他不得不暂时辞去了宠物店的打工。他知道Sheriff有着重要的工作，虽然他已经全力挤出来时间陪伴儿子。  
当他在学校走廊里接到Sheriff的电话后，他抛下剩下的课程还有质疑他表情的同学们冲出学校。他知道自己表情铁青的几乎让面部肌肉失去知觉，他不知道该从哪里找起，只能去Stiles脚程可以触及的地方。  
Sheriff说Stiles失踪了。  
Stiles只是近几天情况平稳了一点，他想一个人去家附近的便利店，那条路直着走就是。但是他还是迷失了方向，Sheriff接到儿子短信以后就赶回了家，没有人以后又赶去了便利店，但却不见其身影。  
Stiles高估了今日自己的情况。Scott此刻拨打他的电话，却是Sheriff接的，手机主人的父亲用几乎疲累绝望的声音告诉他Stiles忘记带手机，Scott猜想Stiles可能也没有带家门钥匙。  
在Stiles家附近的路上，Scott听到警车的声音 。Scott只希望自己能尽一份力，他跑去了树林里，爬过那些山坡，那些Stiles以前和他一起走过的路。  
用了助吸气以后，Scott将后的一个小时都在奋力寻找那个熟悉的身影。终于他发现冻的哆哆嗦嗦的Stiles蜷缩在树下面，用手不停的揉搓着袖子下面的手臂试图给自己温暖。他嘴唇颤抖似乎在不安的咕哝什么，如果不是天色关系Scott猜测Stiles嘴唇已经冻得发青。  
他踏步上前，Stiles不安的看向他随后带着悔恨低下头，多动症让他手臂无法在膨胀的心情下停止摆弄，全部的急躁在他身体内从里到外颤抖出来。  
Scott脱下自己的外套，从前面围上了Stiles冻僵的身躯，他感受到对方刺冷的肌肤。随后他坐在了Stiles身边，手臂从后方搂住对方，抓着外套不让其滑落。  
他用其中一只扶在对方手臂上的手掌给对方快速上下揉着，希望自己能给对方带去一点温暖，“你都冻僵了。”  
“我以为我可以…”Stiles的声音支离破碎，“商店就在家附近，那条路走下去就是…我以为我走对了，路线很简单，我觉得我一定走对了…”  
Stiles在他的臂弯下一次次和自己的记忆抗争，他搞不清楚为什么自己会来到这里，为什么会迷路。Scott相信他一定觉得自己沿着那条路走了下去，但是周围熟悉的东西都开始不再熟悉。  
Scott只是点着头，细心的听着对方倾诉的每句话，他手里的动作不停试图用温暖安慰对方受伤的心。  
“Stiles，这里很冷，我们回家，”Scott用手指拍了拍对方催促起来。他不希望Stiles沉浸在这份后悔和恐惧里，他知道也许下次不能让Stiles自己出门，虽然这听起来很残酷。  
“我连自己的家都找不到，Scott…你敢相信吗？我连自己在哪里都不知道，一切都很陌生，我们本来一起在这里生活了很多年。”Stiles跌跌撞撞的站起来，迷茫的看向周围，他的眼睛眯起试图寻找那些让他感觉相似的东西。  
“这里都是树，看起来都差不多，”Scott凑过去脸盯着对方观察，用目光引来对方的视线。  
他将外套拿下来从后面披在了Stiles身上，对方不确定的望过来，Scott点头表示他并不需要外套，他很感动Stiles这时候还在担心他的冷暖。  
他扶着挚友向着来的路前进，边走边安慰，“我会带着你，出了树林也许你就会好一点了。”  
他打了电话，Sheriff第一时间接起。Stiles看到父亲赶来时有些畏缩，Scott清晰的从臂弯里感受到他的后退，不过他沉默的施力阻止了对方。在Stiles被父亲拥入怀里后，相比Sheriff想要感谢上天自己的儿子没事而言，Stiles更急于不停的道歉甚至他无法停下的声音尖锐的有些失控，但是父亲怎么可能会怪他呢？

Scott那晚和Stiles一起睡的，Stiles给他在不算很合适的床上留出来一个位置。他们面对面躺在一起，Scott翻着手机里的照片，一张张给Stiles讲他们曾经一起的回忆。  
Stiles偶尔会进入无法思考的状态，透过手机屏幕的光，Scott会发现对方双眼空洞，似乎弄不清彼此在做什么。  
在耐心方面，Scott从来不觉得自己如此有天赋，他一次次把Stiles拉回现实，给他讲解情况，不知道重复了多少次。  
Stiles时常会问一些让Scott心酸的问题，比如照片里的人是谁，照片里拿着的东西是什么，照片里的地点是哪里。Scott每次都口气故作平静的回答，那些人是他们曾经要好的同学和朋友，那些物品曾经是两个人最喜欢玩的玩具，那些地方是以前他们老一起去的地方。  
Scott甚至讲起来他们两个人干过的那些蠢事，都是彼此之间的秘密，希望能逗笑Stiles。  
可是Scott不会看漏一点，那就是每次笑完Stiles表情都会露出隐忍的痛苦。其实Stiles知道那些都是自身的回忆，却都模糊不清。

后来的日子里，Stiles总会遗忘很多东西，状态时好时坏。  
一些时候他会沉默不语，即使Scott和父亲跟他说话。甚至还会做出来不符合他脾气的事情，会因为东西被移动却不记得而对Scott发火，当发现自己是因为病情而搞砸事情后烦躁的对待家具。  
那不是以前健康的Stiles会做出来的事情。Stiles以前风趣可爱，偶尔又话痨烦人。但他很聪明中义气，会沉浸在自己的喜好里吸收知识。被人不知道的一面里Stiles总是温柔的，稳重的，明察秋毫的。  
Scott知道一切的变化都是因为病，那份灾难和痛苦正在侵蚀他最重要朋友的大脑。  
他不会放弃Stiles，他从来都不打算放弃Stiles…  
但他也不想被Stiles遗忘。

Stiles肺部感染是随后的事情，病情严重起来，但是尚无治疗方法。这让Scott觉得自己无力且生活太过于幸运，因为他知道这个症状里很多人都死于肺部感染。他恐惧有朝一日Stiles会离开，那时候他往往觉得自己的哮喘根本不值一提。  
Scott无法接受Stiles落到这个境地，即使Stiles讲起过他母亲的事情，但是Scott并不想就这样相信命运。  
整日里Stiles都会咳嗽不停，偶尔伴随着呼吸困难。他沉重的呼吸显示出来他因为过度咳嗽而疲累不堪的精神，但是又因为他无法停止而只能鞭刑肺部咳出更多痰夜。往往咳得胀痛酸疼的大脑让他无法思考，时而避免开口回答Scott的问候。  
另一方面，Stiles无法很好的入睡，他会被咳醒。这让Scott和Stiles的父亲也无法休息，他们总会被半夜吵起来，赶来查看。望着Scott的黑眼圈，Stiles祈求他回家休息，因为第二天还有课，但是Scott做不到。  
在同一个屋子里，夜晚Scott会看到Stiles尝试将自己蒙在被子里捂在枕头里咳，不停的忍耐和憋气让他痛苦的泪流不止，满身大汗。  
Scott整夜给他揉顺后背，但是并不有效。每当这时候Stiles都请求也不要叫父亲来，他尽力降低咳嗽的音量不让父亲听到，Scott只能自己悄悄去楼下拿水彻夜照顾对方，直到对方平稳呼吸后疲倦入睡。

Scott有噩梦的时候，但是很少。最近开始变多，而他大部分时间都是梦到好友的逝去。他睡眠不足，甚至偶尔需要逃课。虽然会挂科，可是老师面对他就会谈及Stiles，这让校方很为难。  
他那天知道Stiles被一个人关在家里，所以他翘课去了Stiles家，可以说他已经拿到了备用钥匙。  
万万没想到他会看到血，红色滴落在地上。Stiles安静的坐在马桶盖子上，用刀片划着手臂，血从那些伤口上渗出几乎无法判断伤口的具体位置。  
“Stiles！”Scott叫出来，吓得Stiles把刀片掉在地上。但是Scott全然不顾，跑了上去抓住对方的手臂，“不要这样做！别这样，Stiles！”  
他二话不说强行拉起了Stiles伸到洗手池里冲洗，紧张的几乎忘记了自己该如何呼吸。  
可是当他发现对方并没有割手腕后，这让他困惑不堪。也许对方只是无法判断，割错了地方。  
“我神智很清楚，Scott，别害怕，”Stiles声音平静，缓慢却用力的握住Scott的手让其从开自己的胳膊，“你以为我要自杀对吧？我还没有做好那种准备，我还不想死。”  
Stiles带着复杂的深情别扭的笑出来，随后他开始自行清晰手臂，然后他拿了毛巾按压上去。  
Scott站在边上呼吸还为平稳，他紧蹙着眉头死死盯着Stiles寻求理由。对方视线没有碰上来，只是别开头开始走向放在台子上的医药箱，Scott看到对方做好的准备后才多少相信对方并不是要自杀。  
“为什么？”Scott声音干涩，他上前一步用手劲适度的将Stiles按回了马桶盖子上，自己去准备包扎的东西。  
“我只是不想忘记，我很害怕，”Stiles舔了舔嘴唇，他感受到Scott散发出来的气息，很明白自己把Scott吓得够呛。他很难开口，声音打颤，“我希望刻下你们。”  
“刻？”拿着包扎物品坐到浴缸边缘的Scott一脸无法理解。  
Stiles伸出受伤的手，小心的揭开毛巾的一侧。血没止住，但是被吸收完的血迹下露出脏兮兮的口子，并非一条。  
Scott在对方催促的目光下偏头上前观察，那些红色的口子来自不一样的方向，七扭八位的拼凑出来骇人的字母。  
“SCOTT…”Scott第一眼看到了自己的名字，字母的拐弯处让伤口不齐的划痕如此让人揪心，接着还有Stiles父亲的名字和母亲的名字，母亲的名字还没刻完。  
“这是你一生里做过最傻最傻的事情…”Scott苦涩的说， 甚至有点生气，所以他并不算温柔的拉过对方的手开始包扎，弄的Stiles痛的直咧嘴。  
“但是它们会留得长久一点，每天都多读几遍，读看几遍，”Stiles故作轻松，“如果能留下来伤疤就更好了。”  
“一点也不好，”Scott觉得自己现在的表情一定笑得很丑，他不想给对方带去压力，但他们彼此压力都很大。  
“我应该还给每个人写个备注。”  
“你不需要，我会每天都告诉你。”  
“我真的害怕，就和胆小鬼一样。”  
“你不是胆小鬼…你在学校里多做一点聪明事就会是风云人物了，”Scott抬手揉乱对方的头发。  
接着话语就被Stiles的咳嗽打断，很厉害。Scott只能让他上床，给他包扎好手臂，接着清理浴室。  
晚上的时候Scott对对方父亲坦白了过程，对此这位父亲没有过度激动，他承受下来儿子的行为。他只是默默去了房间，没有提及那个绷带的话题，坐在床边陪着Stiles。Scott觉得是时候离开，便悄悄的带上了门。

在医生和Melissa的帮助照顾下，Stiles的肺部感染没有起初的那么糟糕。可是一切都不会更好只能更糟，一波未平一波又起。  
Stiles开始失语了。  
他依旧无法阅读书本，一切的字体和单词他都不能组织。时而Scott会猜想是不是因为这个原因他无法阅读店铺的名字，所以才会迷路？  
Scott会带着作业来Stiles家写，他会念着课本给对方将那是一个多么无聊的课程。他也会坐在床头给对方念喜欢的小说，看着Stiles就和孩子一样停在那里痴迷的听着。  
但那都是一些时候才会有的事情，因为有时候Stiles无法很好理解Scott在念什么，那时候他就会费力的摇头，而他也无法组织出来很好的句子传达给Scott。  
Scott庆幸的是，在Stiles能发出来的简单词汇和那些单音节里，他可以听到自己的名字。  
Stiles依旧会念他们的名字，虽然他只记得几个人。  
甚至后面大部分时间只会念“Dad”和“Scott”两个词，但Scott觉得对他来讲便已意义重大。

那些简单的词汇周而复返。  
但Scott害怕的事情还是会发现。  
他从Stiles口中听到了一个全新的句子。  
“Who are you？”

那句话刺入Scott的大脑神经，让他深呼吸了几次。随后Stiles开始惊恐的找到他的父亲，并且不停询问眼前的老友现在底是谁。  
在Sheriff的安慰下Scott只能暂时离开好友的家，他一路跑回家，靠着助吸器才平缓下来，甚至差点因为手抖而让助吸器从兜里掉落。  
他还是被遗忘了，他几次在心里安慰自己至少Stiles还记得他的家人，虽然不知道他还记不记得母亲。  
不过Sheriff第二天在电话里说Stiles只是会一时糊涂，他早上的时候还在找Scott。这话让Scott不知道是开心还是难过。偶尔他觉得也许Stiles全都忘记也许可以解脱，但是他深刻的知道自己绝对不希望这种事发生。  
他没有去上学，直径找到了Stiles，对方坐在沙发上开着电视似乎正在集中收集所能听到理解的声音。Stiles看到Scott后伸手扑了上去，他接连的道歉几乎不给Scott打断的机会。  
“你没有把我忘记，”Scott回抱住他的好兄弟，他无从安慰，“只是那些病症把那些记忆藏起来了而已，”他觉得自己就和再给小孩子编故事一样。  
“藏起来的东西总能找到…”Stiles在他肩头的另一侧喃喃说到。  
Scott点点头，手扣在对方的后背，痛切的咬住嘴唇，攥住对方的衣服想要抓住最里面的灵魂。“总能找到，你现在就找到我了。”  
“Scotty…”Stiles带着鼻音，大概现在他蜜色的眼睛里都是隐忍许久的泪水，“这不是藏起来了，是丢失了。哪天藏起来的东西会找不回来时，那就是丢失了。”  
Scott心凉了一半，对方毕竟不是孩子，Stiles很清楚会发生什么。Scott感觉怀里的身躯在颤抖，而Scott感觉不到对方传来的温度，因为他从里到外都在冒着冷汗。  
“也许何时我真的会找不回来那些记忆，彻头彻尾，就和母亲一样，”Stiles吸了吸鼻子，但是他不打算松开对方，因为他不想让Scott看到这样的自己，“也许哪天什么都不记得…”  
“不会的，”Scott只是想轻声，却喊了出来，把他自己都吓一跳。

“我不想忘记你，Scott，”Stiles紧紧握住他的肩头，抽泣着，恳求着。  
“别忘记我，”Scott再也控制不住，他揪住了对方的衣服，死死攥在手中。  
他无力的要求着，索求过往的平和，“求你别忘记我，Stiles。”

日子过的总是说不快却也很快，Stiles被送入了医院。  
他躺在失去颜色一样苍白的病床上，穿着那身不合体型的病服。  
最终。  
Scott还是迎来了要和Stiles离别的日子，那几天是黑色的，在这个白色的房间里一切都是黑色的。  
Stiles一直都没说话，即使他会不明所以的看向Scott，对Scott的喃喃自语有着微妙的反应，不过他一次都没发出过声音。  
也许他已经完全不记得Scott是谁，但他目光里没有之前的警觉，只是好奇。单纯的视线没有瑕疵，Stiles在思考这个身影存在的意义。  
Stiles唯一记得的是自己的父亲，看到父亲的时候他眼神才会变得更平常一些。  
Scott怀念Stiles的声音，怀念Stiles呼唤自己的名字，也怀念以前Stiles的笑容和两个人一起干过的傻傻的事。

倒数第二天的早上，Scott写了一个纸条。他要给Stiles。  
他赶去了医院，Melissa陪他一起。Sheriff坐在床边，即使Scott进来他也只是给予了一秒的回应，便很快转移到了儿子身上，他一定不希望再一次在重要的人离别前做出来后悔的事情。  
Stiles盯着天花板，看起来似乎大脑放空。他手臂上那些名字的疤痕早就结痂掉落许多，点点疤痕拼凑不出来完整的名字。不过Stiles已经不去看手臂，即使看了，他也无法理解那些是什么。  
“Stiles？”Scott走上去，但是没有多余的椅子。他示意Sheriff不用站起来，所以他只是俯下身靠近Stiles。至少Stiles还知道他自己的名字，因为每天周围人都在尝试重复这件事。  
“我不知道应该写什么，但是我知道我应该写点什么。就像是我想要留给你的话，我想要对你说的话。一些话我曾经对你说过很多次，但是那些东西…我知道可能你不能都带走它们，”Scott突然觉得自己口才似乎就和燃尽的蜡烛一样消耗殆尽，“所以…至少我想将一切归结到一句话里告诉你。就一句话，我希望你带走它。”  
Stiles对于身边这个看起来紧张不安带着悲伤的人感到微妙的奇怪，他略显关切的投去目光，深不知那只会让那个人更加悲伤。  
Scott没有去看家长们。他打开在兜里有些弄皱的纸，俯下身展开举到Stiles的眼前。他压低身子靠了上去，好可以和对方一起看到。  
他当然知道Stiles无法阅读，所以他用手指对着每一个字母念给了Stiles听。  
“Scott love Stiles。”  
他露出微笑，赐予全部的幸福和祝福在这句话里。他回头看向Stiles，对方带着好奇盯着那些无法识别的字母。  
Scott看着对方依旧带着光芒的目光，他知道对方想要理解那字条上的东西，即使无法阅读让他极其痛苦。  
“Scott love Stiles。”  
他又读了一编，然后收起来纸条，放正身子低头看着好友的反应。  
Stiles目光从追随他那纸条的手上转移到他脸上。  
“Scott...? Love Stiles..?”Stiles的嘴唇动了起来，他带着疑问，重复了刚才听到的句子。  
那是久违Stiles说出来的句子，这让Scott几乎要哭出来，兴奋充满Scott的胸腔，声音不自觉地抬高。  
“Yes！Scott love Stiles！”  
他念清每个发音，希望一切都印在Stiles的大脑里。

对方蜜糖色的眼睛盯着他，陷入深度的思考，尝试记住和理解那句话。  
Scott伸出手，轻轻覆盖在Stiles的额头上，接着温柔顺着对方额前的发丝。  
“I, Scott, ”他用另一直手指向自己，“love you, Stiles，”手直滑向对方。他一点点指出来名字彼此带着的含义，帮对方梳理思路。

“You, Scott,”Stiles盯着他说，Scott不驻的点头。“Love me…Stiles?”Stiles念着后面的句子，垂下目光，确认Stiles就是自己本身的名字。  
“Yeah! Yes, stiles! ”Scott兴奋的鼓励对方，他希望听到更多的句子，更多对方的声音。  
最重要的是，他希望Stiles最后能记住这句话。  
“I， Scott ！Love you, Stiles!”  
“You, Scott，love me, Stiles.....”Stiles如同孩子一样重复着，但是他的句式没有发生错误。

过了几秒，Stiles的目光和眉头似乎因为解开了谜题样舒展开，他带着寻肯定的眼神将目光抛向Scott。  
“You love me。”

“I love you，” Scott点头，眼泪用手指根本擦不干净。掉在床单上。  
他的手一次次温柔的抚摸过Stiles额头和那熟悉的发质，即使手指不停的颤抖，但是他的声音却柔和到和那掌一般的温暖。  
“I love you, always.”

第二天，Scott和Stiles说了再见。


End file.
